From the Kitchen to the Courts
by bitterstories
Summary: Everyone should be afraid of Sato Hozumi. It's just for their own good. [[From Teiko third year to Canon Start. Pairings undecided... So think of it as a reverse harem... and a side of OC[Mahoko]/Himuro]]
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I just wanted to try it out. Tell me what you think? Although clicking the alert button at the end does tell me enough, reviews are usually the same in my opinion. I will update when I can, least leave it at that.

The disclaimer is the same. I wouldn't be writing these- Okay, that's a lie, I probably would... But I wouldn't be doing it from this crappy apartment!

* * *

"Mahoko-chan, put the cleaver down."

Suzuki Mahoko stood over her childhood friend by eight centimeters. Mahoko could probably just swing the cleaver missing her friend altogether while swiping at the red haired demon standing behind her. It was normally Mahoko who needed to calm down her childhood friend from doing something drastic like ruining someone's life; her friend had the connections and the resources to do just that.

Mahoko's red eyes glared at the green haired moron that followed the demon's shadow, growling as he banished the cleaver in the two outsiders' general direction. Her eyes trailing back to her childhood friend. "That little asswipe-"

"They're taller than the both of us, Mahoko-chan." This wasn't saying much, Mahoko glared over her friend's head as the logic crashed into her reasoning. Again, Mahoko towered over her friend by a good eight centimeters and was only a centimeter shorter than the red haired demon. Anger blinded her as she continued her rants.

"-Has the goddamn fucking nerves to come here and demand that we-"

"More like the entire club, it has nothing to do against us." Damn her and her logic! And the stupid previous president for agreeing with this stupid decision during their first year, it wasn't fucking fair!

"-Cooking bentos for his stupid precious first string member-"

"Our team did draw the basketball club's first string as our club to cook for as practice." It was honestly the principle of the manner than the fact that the culinary arts club had to cook for the most successful sports teams. Like, we have competitions to prepare for too!

"-After slashing our budget that we slaved to fundraise!"

"Which they cannot touch and is really just a misunderstanding. Akashi-san knows that we need those funds for the team competition, I just spoke to him during lunch to clear up this misunderstanding. So please, for the sake of this spotless kitchen, Mahoko-chan. Put. The. Cleaver. Down."

Mahoko would have had to be deaf, blind, and stupid not to see the face of the red-haired demon looking every bit of being displeased and put off by the fact that a tiny girl like Mahoko's childhood friend had been the one to be his match. If Mahoko was a friendly kind of person, like her childhood friend usually is, she would have warned the red haired demon, if he wasn't such a demon.

However, Mahoko was currently holding cooking utensils like a cleave and a cast iron skillet as weapons, which makes her a not so nice person. And angry red eyes had finally meet calm sky blue, a moment of an unspoken conversation was held between the two girls before Mahoko let out a whine, "Hozumi!"

She saw the red haired demon move closer to Sato Hozumi, and internally let out of loudest of mother bear roars. Blue eyes widened, "No! Do not pick up the cast iron skillet!"

"Hozumi, move!"

"Look, we have never had bloodshed like what you're going to attempt if I do move, and just think about how much I'm going to have to clean up afterwards because no one else here is really going to help me hide that kind of evidence to make sure you can still compete in the competition this weekend as my sous chef. And where exactly are you going to hide the body? Because my priorities would be having to make sure no one finds out about this!"

There was a long pause while everyone in the room turned and stared at the small blonde, Mahoko sighed, "I hate it when you make sense."

"Yes, well I'm sorry if I did not want to waste time hiding a body and cleaning up evidence instead of planning out the recipes we'll be using in the competition. Hello? We're facing high schoolers this weekend." Mahoko sighed and put the cast iron skillet that she grabbed to throw at the carrot shadow. It was like everyone around the two girls let out a sigh of relief. She looked up and glared at the red-haired devil.

"Still doesn't explain why _he's_ here!" Mahoko shouted pointing the cleaver at the demon who was using her childhood friend as a shield between him and instant death. Hozumi put her hands on her hips, and in any other situation, Mahoko would have cooed at the adorableness before her.

If it wasn't in front of the red headed demon… and his carrot shadow. Mahoko broke her glare from the redhead to look at her blonde childhood friend, who was glaring ice shards at Mahoko. There were honestly a few things that scared Mahoko; birds, Hozumi angry, her mother finding out that she was never ever going to go to Rakuzan high, Hozumi mad, beady-eyed birds that are trying to take over the world, Hozumi feeling like she needs to take matters into her own hands…

"Of all things to put down why would put down the cast iron and not the cleaver?! Put it down, Suzuki Mahoko! Put it down right now!"

Everyone should be afraid of Sato Hozumi. It's just for their own good.

 **That Morning**

Sato Hozumi liked to get to school early to give the culinary arts club room a thorough cleaning. There was just something about cleaning the kitchen before her fellow schoolmates found each other in the halls. Hozumi liked to play music while dancing around the room wiping down the counter tops and sharpening all of the station knives. There was a sense of belonging when Hozumi danced between the stations, hopping and singing along with the American pop music playing. "HOZUMI!"

However, today was set apart from the rest of the days that Hozumi had during her tenure at Teiko Junior High School. Blue eyes looked up to see the pinched face of her best friend, "Hozumi! That red haired demon needs to _die_!"

"Ohayou Mahoko-chan, yes it looks like it is going to be a beautiful day today. We should totally do a Totoro bento theme today; don't you think?" Hozumi asked while pulling her hair out of the twin ponytails that she normal wears. She liked to put her hair into a bun while cooking to keep any possible hair from falling into the food she cooks. Mahoko groaned before stomping over to Hozumi, slapping her hands from touching her hair.

"You never pay any attention to the club emails, do you?"

"Why should I? You always inform me of everything in it anyways. What happened this time?" Hozumi turned to her friend. It was as if there was a flame that grew behind Mahoko.

"That asswipe red haired demon decided because we're not getting the kind of attention that his precious stupid basketball club is - who the hell wants to watch a bunch of boys run back and forth over a stupid ball?!"

"Mahoko-chan, focus," Hozumi said as she brought of the knife sharpener. She walked around collecting the station knives to be used.

"Hozumi, he's stealing from our funds and in the same breath, according to the Prez, he's demanding we put the basketball first string back in the drawing circulation and we're the ones who have to make them bentos. Like we're his fangirls! Hozumi, we need to kill the beast. You should have let me poison him in our first year!"

Hozumi wasn't paying any attention to what her friend was saying. She mindlessly brought over the knives. Her mind was focused on exactly what Akashi Seijiuro was trying to pull. "Mahoko-chan, I need you to sharpen these for the club to use later. I'll be right back."

"W-wait! Hozumi, don't do anything rash now!" Hozumi was already at the door, her normal cheerful smile replaced with a blank look that Mahoko cringed at.

"I won't be doing anything rash, Mahoko-chan. I am going to educate Akashi-san and he will come by later to the club to apologize for this _misunderstanding._ "

The growl that came out at the end of Hozumi's declaration brought a shiver of fear. Under normal circumstance, Mahoko would never feel bad for directing Hozumi to deal with people of authority as they tend to bend to her will one way or another. However, there was one truth that Mahoko has learned to live by and that helped her survive her 15 years of her life.

Angry Sato Hozumi is to be feared and keeping Sato Hozumi happy should be the life goal for everyone that comes in contact with her. Everyone should be afraid of Sato Hozumi. It's just for their own good.


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer is still the same and we're still in Teiko period but after the eight finals when Aomine starts to lose sight of what basketball is in the game versus Kamizaki Junior High basketball team. I'm still open to thoughts that you guys have. Still, haven't planned out an end game pairing for Hozumi. But, I know that Mahoko is going to be paired with Himuro Tatsuya.

With that, enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this one.

* * *

The few students that actually made an effort to arrive at school early knew three things to watch out for: third year Sato Hozumi on a war path, Akashi Seijuro with a pair of scissors, and Sato Hozumi with her phone marching towards you.

It wasn't that their student body president was not terrifying, more that Sato Hozumi touches all years and students at Teiko Junior High. She presents a simple bento to every student upon their birthday and she helps teach the Home Economics class to the second and first years. The third years might be oblivious to the influence that the smiling blonde had, but they were not going to bite the hand that feeds them. "Ohayou, Hamano-kun."

Hamano Shuuya froze while shuffling papers in the student body office. He was a second year and the treasurer of the student body council, and he was not stupid. Hamano only knows two people who can sound that frightening when that calm and the president that terrifies him was at his morning basketball practice. The tall second year turned around to be presented with a very calm Sato Hozumi. "Sato-sempai."

"I take it our esteemed president is at his basketball practice this morning?" Hamano could only nod. While the president threatened with scissors and threats that make you bend, Sato Hozumi made your life chaos and like a mother you just wanted to please her so she will stop. The fake smile that promised pain plastered on her face made Hamano sweat. "That's a shame. I was so hoping to talk to him before school starts."

Hamano's eyes zeroed in on the phone she was tapping on in her hands. Panic arose in his head as scenario after scenario played itself in his inner mind each one worse than the previous. "H-he should be back in a-about fifteen minutes, i-if you want to w-wait."

"Oh, could I? It's just so important that I speak to him as soon as possible. Gosh knows what could happen today." Hamano felt like crying, what exactly did the President do to warrant the attention of an angry Sato Hozumi? "Hamano-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

"Remember those papers I gave you when you first started?" The second year nodded his head slowly. It was when he first started last year and was told to file them away as they were just nonsense. "Do we still have those papers?"

The second year took that as a chance to leave the office to the storage room next door to find the miscellaneous papers the third year desired. He heard her phone go off before he left and booked it when her voice answered, "Hey, remember how you owe me favors? I'm cashing in on some."

Hamano knew he shouldn't have come to school that day.

* * *

By the time that Akashi Seijuro returned to the student body office, Hozumi had three cups of tea while mentally cooing at the small mountain of paperwork on the council members' desk. Hozumi had brought the cup of tea to her mouth to hide the smile at the look of disbelief on the vice president's face, really Midorima Shintaro made the most amusing expressions when you caught him off guard. "Sato-san."

"It appears that I came at a bad time, Akashi-san," Hozumi said blandly as if she were commenting on the weather. "It is a shame that _all_ of this paperwork occurs at once. It must be so hard being student president and captain of the first strings basketball team."

As she calmly takes another sip of tea, three more people come in with more papers. Hamano appears to feverish scan a document before pushing it into a different pile. Hozumi internally cooed at the small mountain that seemed to be gaining height. She did love it when her plans pan out like they're supposed to. "Sato-san, is there a reason for your visit?"

"Ah, yes, there is." If Hozumi was anything like her brother, she would have started to laugh at the twitch that Akashi Seijuro's eye seems to develop more and more paper seem to pile up on his desk. "There seems to be a misunderstanding between the Culinary Arts Club and the Student Council about our funds."

"There is no misunderstand-"

"It is very rude to cut off a lady, Akashi-san. I wasn't finished." Akashi gripped his hands tighter.

"Ah, my apologies."

"We have not received any funds from the Student Council since my first year, Akashi-san. All of our funds that we have used are from our own fundraisers and donations," Hozumi stood as she was finished with her tea. She started to walk over to Akashi and Midorima, "The Student Council has no right or authority in how the Culinary Art Club uses our funds as you in the council have seemed to give us any funding. If such a misunderstanding is not cleared up by the time that the Culinary Art club is finished with our activities, you find that this misunderstanding will be the least of your problems."

"Is that a threat, Sato-san?"

"No," Hozumi said at the door, standing beside Midorima, looking back at the President with an impish smirk on her face. "It's a promise. Let this just be a taste of the consequences of this misunderstanding. Midorima-san, Hamano-kun. I'm sorry that you'll have to be swept up in this mess with the President. Hopefully, he'll sort all of this out soon. I would hate to have to utterly ruin the rest of your week."

Hamano wondered what God Akashi Seijuro pissed off to get Sato Hozumi to focus all of her anger on him; he's starting to understand why his friends in the Culinary Art club say that everyone should be afraid of Sato Hozumi. The door slammed behind the short third year, Hamano ripped his eyes from the power play to focus on the papers. It was just for the good of everyone to keep that girl in a state of content.

She was scarier than Akashi-sempai.

* * *

Mahoko stared.

There was a good reason for this and if asked on any other day, Mahoko would have answered that the world was ending. However, she was currently watching Hozumi hum as she worked around the kitchen. She came back from wherever she came from with a secretive smile on her face that warranted silence. It was simple math. Hozumi left angry at someone, Hozumi was gone for a while, and now Hozumi was fucking humming.

 **Humming.**

"A-ah, Hozumi?" Mahoko gathered her courage.

"Yes, Mahoko-chan~"

"Did… Did you kill someone?" There was a long pause after Mahoko asked Hozumi the question. So, sue her if she started to panic. "Like, did you go and kill someone had hide the body in the school? Not that I don't approve or anything-"

"Akashi-san should be coming by the club later to clear up the misunderstanding late Mahoko-chan. I gave him a simple warning to come by later or suffer from the full brunt of my temper." Hozumi stated like she was answering a math problem. Mahoko deadpanned. "I'm making hazelnut chocolate stuffed bomboloni, Mahoko-chan. Do you want to take some for a snack later? Maybe pass one to the rest of the team?"

Mahoko ignored everything that has happened up to the point where Hozumi stated her was making chocolate stuffed Italian donuts. Her mouth watered, Hozumi can go kill and hide the body of anyone in the school at this moment and her mind was strictly on the sugar coated, deep fried, chocolate stuffed donut. "GIMME~"

"Oh, that's good. I'm hoping that Murasakibara-san would want one." Mahoko froze, eyes wide.

"Don't tell me you're making these for that titan giant!" Hozumi got an impish smirk on her face.

"Nope! I'm making these so he'll whine to his captain about how unfair I'm being by not feeding him any." Oh, so that's what she was going to do, Mahoko nodded. It made-

"WAIT! HE'S IN OUR CLASS! HOZUMI!" Mahoko wanted to cry. The stupid red-haired demon who pissed off her childhood friend. Mahoko tried really hard, you know. Really hard to keep Hozumi content and happy with that angelic stupid smile on her stupid adorable face. Was it so hard for people to try and do the same?

Why can't everyone just fear Sato Hozumi like they should? Mahoko truly believed it was for their own good.

* * *

"Why are there more and more papers coming in?!"

"Sato-san submitted a complaint about a lack of funds that was filed but never followed up and it seems every club on campus expect for the Basketball Club is demanding an investigation into the funds."

"When did she submit this, Hamano?"

"A-a year ago."

"And where are Akashi-san and Midorima-san?"

"B-basketball."

* * *

"Akacchin. You need to apologize to Zumicchin. Zumicchin said that I can't have chocolate bomboloni until Akacchin says sorry. Go say sorry. Now."

Everyone should fear Sato Hozumi. It's for their own good.


	3. Chapter 3

The disclaimer is still the same. We're still on the same day. We're getting closer to the beginning of the story though! Yayness? I'm really sleep right now.

Reviewing is nice. Following the story is great. Posting this story in a community, would be a gift.

* * *

 **Before the first class**

"Hozumi," Mahoko whispered to her friend who had flowers and cute bunnies popping out of nowhere with the damn smile that was turning everyone in the classroom into a mess. And damn it, Hozumi was still _humming_. "Hozumi, you need to tone it down, people are dying around us, you know. Stop with the shoujo-protagonist bull. Stop with it right now, Hozumi."

A thud in front of Hozumi proved how lethal the blonde's smile was on max as there was a tall third year collapsed on his desk with his face and ears glowing red like a bad sunburn. Mahoko slapped her forehead, really did the girl not realize that she was attractive or was it to annoy everyone female and gay male that she encounters. "Hozumi!"

"Mahoko-chan~ I'm going to move on to step three if you don't mind."

"Step three?!" Mahoko started to hyperventilate and cry internally. The first class hasn't even started yet and she's already on step three?! It's only Monday for crying out loud. Mahoko gripped her workbook tighter. "It's that damn demons fault."

Hozumi only answered with a hum before nodding her head. In her hand was an interesting keychain, and if one was to watch that day's Oha Asa horoscope that morning...

They would understand the panicked screams of a green eyed, green haired Cancer who stood at one hundred and four centimeters. It was happening on the other side of the school, away from the classrooms. Hozumi hummed before slipping the key chain into the bag of her seat neighbor. The titan giant, as Mahoko calls him, would return the boy's keychain when he saw it later on.

 **After the first class**

"Kise-kun~ Where are you?" A blonde blur dived into the science lab in front of Hozumi, it had happened so fast that Hozumi herself was impressed. However, there was only one blonde blur that would drive away from such an imposing group of middle school girls. "Kise-kun~"

"Sato-chan, have you seen Kise-kun?!" A horde of girls asked the smiling blonde. Hozumi blinked at the girls. She really did want to know why these girls think that a model of all people would be the person to idolize instead of a chef or a doctor. Internally she shrugged, Kise Ryouto was not a part of her club nor were they close in any terms.

In other words, he wasn't her concern. Hozumi pointed at the science lab.

"He looked like he went into the science lab, but do be careful. There's glass and I wouldn't want any of you getting hurt over someone like him," Hozumi warning fell on deaf ears as they all seem to rush over to the lab. Of course, they would ignore Hozumi insulting their precious Kise-kun.

Hozumi took two steps before she froze, her eyes wide as a playful smirk grew on her face. Well, well, it seems that the blonde model was going to be part of her concern. After all, who was she to deny a celebrity of his adoring fans? Hozumi's phone was in her hands as she texted Mahoko.

 _I'm moving on to step four, Mahoko-chan. Wish me luck~~ xxxx_

 _ALREADY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE?_

Hozumi just giggled before returning her phone to her pocket. She never really noticed the sigh of relief that everyone had after she returned her phone to her pocket. Hozumi started humming as she continued her way to the bathroom.

 **After the second class**

If there was one fruit that Hozumi could honestly eat every day, it was a tangerine. The tangerines that she would pick out were always so sweet. Hozumi felt like the day was going according to plan that she was going to treat herself to the tangerine that she was saving for dessert after lunch.

As she peels her tangerine, the loud yelps of a teenage boy could be heard outside of the classroom. Unlike Hozumi, most students had gone to buy a snack or use the restroom. Really it was their lost that they were going to miss such a treat.

Hozumi raises her eye as a frustrated Kise Ryouta dives into her classroom. She pulls out her phone and texts a couple of numbers before returning to her tangerines. The blonde model pales as he hears the stampede of his fangirls. "KISE-KUN~~"

 _If only life was as sweet as this tangerine every day_ , Hozumi thought to herself.

After the third class

Hozumi merely points in the direction that the blonde had fled allowing the growing number of girls to chase after the male. Her face brightened as she saw fellow Culinary Art Club members. "Hello, my wonderful minions."

"Friends. Sato-san, you mean friends."

"Did you read the newsletter?"

"Y-yes. Why is your phone in your hand?"

"Until he clears up this misunderstanding, everyone that can be utilized is a minion. Feel free to spread the word. The next class is starting soon. Don't be late now~"

 **Lunch (After the Fourth Class)**

It seemed no matter where Kise Ryouta hid, his fans were able to find him easier than normal. He spent the entire time running around.

 **After Fifth Class**

Hozumi turned the corner and grinned. Kise Ryouta had blocked off the entire hallways with his fangirls tugging at him. She thought that she was being too hard on the poor model, but sacrifices had to be made to ensure that the plan had come together. Hozumi gave Kise a half-hearted apology.

 **Home Economics (Sixth Class)**

"U-uh Sato-chan?" Hozumi looked up from her station where she had gathered all of the ingredients for today's dish. Kise Ryouta stood in front of her, and she cooed at his appearance. He reminded her of her youngest sibling who woke from a nightmare. Scared, apprehensive, and most importantly, desperate.

"Yes, Kise-san? How can I help you?"

"Oikawa-sensei told me to come here for home economics?"

"Is there no space with the third years?" The disheveled boy shook his head. Hozumi nodded, the first year home economics class was the easiest for Hozumi to control. It also helped that it was mainly filled with boys with only a couple of girls, and everyone knew better than to be disrupted during Sato-sempai's home economics lesson.

Leave them alone, they wanted a bag of those double chocolate chip fudge brownie cookies that she made before the class. "Well, we're going over how to make omurice. You can use the station next to me, my teaching aid wanted to go into Oikawa-sensei's class. Probably why there's no space for you there."

To Kise Ryouta, there was a halo and angels singing with the sun shining down on the one figure of Sato Hozumi. There was a female in the school that knew how to use her inside voice and wasn't tugging on his uniform, nor was she demanding anything from him. "Good afternoon, everyone~"

"Good afternoon, Sato-sempai."

"Everyone has all the ingredients in front of them right? I want everyone to check one more time. Onion, chicken, olive oil, vegetables – yes Yamamoto-kun, icky vegetables. Don't think I didn't see that face. Salt, pepper, rice, ketchup, soy sauce. Who remembers what's the first step when cooking this kind of meal?"

"The rice?"

"Err, wrong~" One of the few females in the class slowly rose her hand.

"Yes, Tanaka-chan?"

"We wash our hands?"

"That's right! Always, always, always wash your hands before cooking. I don't even want to think about where your hands have been all day. So, get to it. Then we can wash the rice." Hozumi smiled as she oversaw the class follow her instructions. The first year members who stopped by the Culinary Arts Club on some days stiffened as she floated around the stations; fixing someone's hand on their knife or giving them tips or advice.

But…

Why was she _humming?!_

"Satocchi~ I need help." The four first years who were staring at Hozumi in horror watched a bright blinding smile found itself on her face and she glided to the other third year in the room. Humming as she tightened someone's apron or ruffled someone's hair. Sato Hozumi only hummed when someone somewhere was dying a horrific chaotic death.

They watched as she giggled before taking the knife out of the third year's hands and showing him how to cut the onion. Blinking they caught each other's gaze before internally wincing. There would be only one reason why Sato Hozumi was going out of her way to freak everyone out about her humming and giggling and fake blinding smiles while near Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijuro had pissed off Sato Hozumi because apparently he never got the memo where it was everyone's duty to make she that one student never got pissed off to the point where she is humming and giggling and – one of the boys started to pray as he cooked on.

It was for the good of everyone that Sato Hozumi never got pissed off. Sure, she wouldn't take it out on someone who didn't deserve it; but that didn't change the fact that it was scary as hell whenever she did get pissed off. It was scary to watch in person or hear in stories.


	4. Chapter 4

The disclaimer is never going to change. This is why I like fanfiction. Although... I did finish the first draft of my own novel. Maybe I'll do a crossover fanfiction when I get it published. That would be interesting.

Replies to my reviewers! I've read a lot of fanfictions where the authors reply to reviewers in every chapter... I'm not sure if I have the patience for that... But since this fanficiton is new, I'm pretty sure I can get away with it every few chapters.

Harukawa Ayame: I'm utterly grateful that you like this fanfiction. This is the first fanfiction posted that I'm not adopting, so I was a little worried. Thank you for being the first person ever to review!

Shiroji IA: You have no idea how happy that you love the fanfiction. I'm not sure if I could survive a Hozumi in my life, her personality traits are really based off my own... And the world would not survive with another me. Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy this update! I'll start working on the next one really soon~

* * *

 **Where We First Left**

"Hozumi, move!"

"Look, we have never had bloodshed like what you're going to attempt if I do move, and just think about how much I'm going to have to clean up afterwards because no one else here is really going to help me hide that kind of evidence to make sure you can still compete in the competition this weekend as my sous chef. And where exactly are you going to hide the body? Because my priorities would be having to make sure no one finds out about this!"

There was a long pause while everyone in the room turned and stared at the small blonde, Mahoko sighed, "I hate it when you make sense."

"Yes, well I'm sorry if I did not want to waste time hiding a body and cleaning up evidence instead of planning out the recipes we'll be using in the competition. Hello? We're facing high schoolers this weekend." Mahoko sighed and put the cast iron skillet that she grabbed to throw at the carrot shadow. It was like everyone around the two girls let out a sigh of relief. She looked up and glared at the red-haired devil.

"Still doesn't explain why _he's_ here!" Mahoko shouted pointing the cleaver at the demon who was using her childhood friend as a shield between him and instant death. Hozumi put her hands on her hips, and in any other situation, Mahoko would have cooed at the adorableness before her.

If it wasn't in front of the red headed demon… and his carrot shadow. Mahoko broke her glare from the redhead to look at her blonde childhood friend, who was glaring ice shards at Mahoko. There were honestly a few things that scared Mahoko; birds, Hozumi angry, her mother finding out that she was never ever going to go to Rakuzan high, Hozumi mad, beady-eyed birds that are trying to take over the world, Hozumi feeling like she needs to take matters into her own hands…

"Of all things to put down why would put down the cast iron and not the cleaver?! Put it down, Suzuki Mahoko! Put it down right now!"

 **Present Times**

"As for the slight misunderstanding between the Student Council and this Club-"

"SLIGHT?!"

"-And will revoke the comments about the funds of this club, as the Student Council was not within rights to assert any authority over the finances of this club-"

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU WILL! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

"-Please accept our sincerest apologies on behalf of the student council." Hozumi was standing there next to the Culinary Arts Club president and vice president with this smile on her face that promised death by chaos. Several third years wearing the same colored apron as Hozumi were holding back Mahoko from potential committing manslaughter. The teal colored apron team, excluding Hozumi, had slowly inched around the angry, cleaver-waving sous chef.

Hozumi glanced back at her team of four and held back an amused smirk. She looked forward towards Akashi and Midorima, studying the two boys from head to toe. Hozumi noted the slight differences between their usual every day put together look to the slightly crooked tie and the uneven hems of their pants. If she could, she would be cackling like a mad witch.

 _Didn't think I could even make you wander from the usually calm, Akashi-san_ , Hozumi thought to herself. There was this tune stuck in her head, Hozumi internally grinned and started to hum parts of the melody in her head. It would certainly stop the president and vice-president from making any rash actions that would all her hard work go down the drain.

The president and vice-president stiffened as Hozumi started to hum under her breath. Stutters and paled faces, Hozumi took control of the conversation, "As much as we would love to add in the Basketball First String to the rotation drawing; most of the teams are preparing for the competitions season."

"Including your own team, Sato-chan." Hozumi hid the eye twitch with closed eyes and a great smile.

"Yup. We're lucky enough to be facing high schoolers, even at a great disadvantage of having just the minimum amount of contestants on our team."

"The minimum?" Midorima asked. Hozumi nodded her head and gestured to her teal apron.

"We only have five members of our brigade de cuisine, normal teams have six to eight members." Green and red eyes look beyond Hozumi to the struggling five members behind her. Hozumi calm with her devil's smile was almost daring Akashi to say or do anything. She had about five more plans up her sleeves and, only God knows what she could do to improvise with what is thrown at her.

"WHERE THE HELL WAS YOUR HAND BEFORE YOU COVERED MY MOUTH YOU DAMN TEMEE!"

Green eyes looked at Hozumi in disbelief, Midorima did not want to know how she controls her team during competitions if another team were to insult them. His eyes were back on the smiling face of the blonde blue eyed girl; it was like looking at Kise whenever he was smiling at his fans. Like flowers surrounding the young girl. Midorima turned his head to try and hide the red cheeks as Hozumi focus was directed at him. He understood why the girl had so many followers. It was as if her entire focus was solely on your person.

"Maa maa, calm down Suzuki-chan. Akashi-san already apologized for the misunderstanding. Let's not get anyone worked up again."

It was unnerving. Having those sky blue eyes focused on him with an intensity that was on par with Akashi. Hozumi tilted her head and nodded at him. He wondered, _what did she find?_

"LIKE HELL ITS FINE!"

"Since that misunderstanding has cleared up, I believe everyone should return to their own clubs. Everyone is so busy today, perhaps something of a more familiar setting will settle the chaos, don't you think Akashi-san?" Hozumi wanted him to say otherwise. Just for a moment, let her chaos reign longer and evolve. _Try me_ , her eyes sent him a challenge.

"Of course, Sato-san."

* * *

"Ah, Zumicchin~"

"Murasakibara-san," Hozumi stated as she was waiting outside of the basketball first string gym after club activities. She was holding a medium sized white box in her hands, a rolled up black tote bag stood out against the navy colored school issued bag. Her hair was no longer in the high ponytail like she had during the Culinary Art Class or during the Club but in low twin pigtails. "I remembered that this morning I didn't make enough chocolate bomboloni to let you sample one. And, since the misunderstand that hurt my feelings between Akashi-san and the Culinary Arts Club has cleared up. I thought a batch of chocolate bomboloni would make great as an apology gift."

"I can have?"

"You can have all of them, Murasakibara-san."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, as long as I'm forgiven for my temper this morning." A large hand came and sat on her head.

"A-AH! SATOCCHI! N~O!" A blonde tornado rushed and pulled me away from Murasakibara's outstretched hand. The problem with this?

Hozumi was still holding a box of chocolate bomboloni she had just promised to give to Murasakibara before Kise rushed in and pulled the girl away. Purple eyes narrowed in anger, Hozumi turned her eyes to focus on the taller blonde. "Kise-san?"

"Murasakibaracchi you can't crush Satocchi," Hozumi blinked. The serious look on Kise's face that did not suit him at and the slow boil anger that Murasakibara was starting to display, while cute was very deadly. "You're not allowed to crush Satocchi."

"Kisechin. My bomboloni."

"… Huh?" Hozumi giggled at the confusion.

"He means that he wasn't going to crush me. Murasakibara-san gave up trying to 'crush' me as you say after he found out that I have a hand at pastries, Kise-san. I felt bad that I did not make enough bomboloni this morning to give some to Murasakibara-san, so I made him his own batch," Murasakibara was nodding his head, eyes trained on the white box in Hozumi's arms. His hands were twitching to just snatch away the delicious chocolate sugar coated sweet. The only reason why he did not do so, as he would if anyone else was holding the box, was because _Zumicchin said if I ever snatched a treat away from her that she did not give me, she would never make any more treats for me. And that is bad._

"Kisechin. My bomboloni." _She did not say I could not snatch her though_ , and with that Murasakibara made up his mind. His arms reached forward and snatched away the little blonde haired blue eyed third year and started to walk away. It was more effort and work on his end as all he wanted to do was eat the chocolate bomboloni, but it was better than just snatching away the box and making Sato Hozumi mad at him.

And honestly?

Hozumi was scary when she was mad, so he was going to be a good boy and get treats.


	5. Chapter 5

Just going to drop a disclaimer as per usual. And, lookie! An update! Yay~

Replies to my loyal reviewers! I still can get away with replying to reviews as there isn't that many ;]

mayurie: XD Your reviews are always so entertaining to read. And, yes, everyone should have a healthy fear of a rich girl who knows how to wield a chef's knife and her resources. Honestly, I think you're going to love the canon era of the fanfiction more than I am writing it.

Enjoy the new update.

* * *

Mahoko was going to grow a few gray hairs before she goes off to high school and it will be the fault of one Sato Hozumi. Mahoko and two males of their brigade de cuisine watch with deadpanning eyes as a group of high schoolers kept flirting with their chef: one Sato Hozumi.

"So, are you going to cheer us on today in the competition?" Is that bastard twirling Hozumi's hair with his finger?! The hell, Hozumi! "It is cute that you and your little friends wore costumes to watch us compete."

"Nope," the stupid shoujo-protagonist bull crap with the bunnies and the flowers was back, "My _little_ friends and I are competing from Teiko, sempai-taichi."

Ha! Take that, you stupid sempai-tachi! In your face.

"Oh, that's so cute. We promise not to go too hard you and your _little_ friends."

Two sets of hands cover Mahoko's mouth as she inhaled to start yelling and screaming at the group of guys from Too Academy. The male members of their brigade de cuisine were holding her back, keeping her from potentially getting disqualified before the competition could even begin.

And, Hozumi's response?

She giggled. Mahoko twitched, not knowing which pissed her off more; the fact that these high school boys think that Hozumi's handpicked brigade needed any sympathy to win a competition like this or that Hozumi wasn't taking the insults seriously.

"So after the competition-"

"Oi, Tanikawa!"

And look more annoying high schoolers, Mahoko glared while she stopped struggling against her brigade de cuisine. The three middle schoolers walked over to their chef, who was still pulling her shoujo-protagonist bull crap. "Hozumi, are you seriously going to just let him insult us like that?"

"Wait for it." Wait for what?!

"We need to go-SATO HOZUMI!" She fucking waves. Mahoko looked towards the ceiling, she was just so done with this drama, it was like Hozumi liked causing trouble wherever she went-

How the hell does a third-year high schooler from Too Academy know Hozumi by sight?

"Chef, you know the little middle schooler?"

The Too Academy chef mechanically turned to the idiot flirt, piercing a glaze to his kohai before shaking his shoulders rapidly, "Tell me you didn't say anything stupid to Chef Sato."

"Wha? Wait, Chef, stop shaking me!"

Everyone turned to the shoujo-protagonist flower and bunnies Sato Hozumi, before Nakatami Kouta had a light bulb go off above his head. Nakatami Kouta was a fellow third year at Teiko with Mahoko and Hozumi. He specialized as their rotisseur and posissonier, in other words; Hozumi trained him to specialize in meats and fish. "Hozumi-chan, do you know this sempai?"

"Nope."

"Then, do you know how he might know you on sight?"

"Maybe."

"SATO HOZUMI, STOP WITH THE ONE WORDED ANSWERS!" Hozumi just grinned and shrugged her shoulders before lopping arms with the annoyed Mahoko walking away from the group of high schoolers with Nakatami Kouta and Shimada Keiji following after them. Shimada Keiji towered over the three other middle schoolers. He was raised by his uncle who lived in a Buddhist temple and thus was a vegetarian, where Hozumi had found the playful giant was unknown; but she does trust in his ability to handle vegetables and fruits.

* * *

"Chef? How do you know that middle schooler?"

Brown eyes narrowed as they followed the blonde haired blue eyed girl who fluttered over her team's workstation with her team members in their places nodding to her instruction. The rest of the world watching her see a third-year middle schooler trying to make her place with the big shots. However, to the rest of the chefs that were competing against her…

" _Who should we be looking out for?"_

" _Sato Hozumi of the Teiko middle school who is competing in Saturday's competition."_

" _A middle schooler?"_

" _Rumors are said, Sato Hozumi is to be the representative of Tokyo into the national competition that will determine the representative at the Concours mondial de la cuisine."_

" _A middle schooler?!"_

"Sensei said that she is going to go to the national competition to pick who goes to Bocus d'Or."

Silence passed for a moment, he could see how the other Chefs were watching the middle schooler. Sato Hozumi, on the other hand, did not seem to even notice the attention she had obtained as she went a flutter around her cook station. "Why her?"

"Guess we'll find out today. Let's show her what a competition is."

* * *

"Two hundred and ninety-two points to Too Academy, led by third-year Chef Miyamoto Yukitaka!" Cheering deafened the stadium. It was the highest points given to a team thus far for a kaiseki. Mahoko twitched as she watched Hozumi as she seemed to ignore the fact that the flirty high schooler's team had scored frickin' 292 points.

The points were distributed by 10 points per course round, the kaiseki had fourteen courses. There was also 10 points for the preparation of the kaiseki and 10 points for the clean-up of the kaiseki. There was also 10 points per course for the plating. The highest possible points that the competition would end with is 300 points.

And the high schooler's before had missed only frickin' eight points… And Hozumi is still going on about her shoujo-protagonist bull crap!

"And, for the first time that I've been a host of this competition, a middle school team of four members has competed against these high schoolers. Representing Teiko Middle School is S-Sato Hozumi?!" The host looked up in shock and stared at the young blonde.

Mahoko and practically everyone else looked up to the screen to show Hozumi's bibliography; her jaw-dropping with everyone else at the last line of her bibliography.

 ** _Candidate to represent Japan in the Youth Division of the Concours mondial de la cuisine_**

"Hello, my name is Sato Hozumi. I hope that you will enjoy the cuisine my friends and I have artfully created for you." Mahoko sharply turned back to Hozumi, the shoujo-protagonist bull crap stronger than ever, and winced. That was Hozumi's 'stop wasting my time or I'll start wasting yours' tone of voice that Mahoko knew a little bit too well. She honestly saw that as her only warning before Hozumi started pulling out her phone.

It was why Mahoko tried to make sure that everyone around Hozumi knew that she was to be feared for their own good.

* * *

Thank you, pshintani2066! I didn't even notice that I changed Mahoko's name to Makoto TT-TT Many apologizes to the readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Updated Metamorphosis, figured I should update this one too? Have fun~

* * *

"That brings us to, 300 POINTS! Ladies and Gentlemen, Teiko Junior High School has received a perfect score of 300 points. This team is led by third-year Chef Sato Hozumi!" Mahoko took back everything she ever said about Hozumi's shoujo-protagonist bull crap aura. No, seriously, she was renouncing everything she has ever said about Hozumi's shoujo-protagonist crap that should really never be used on human beings as it is a form of cruel and unusual punishment. For today.

There are serious moments when that kind of gratefulness comes about and today is one of them. They beat HIGH SCHOOLERS with only five people. She looked to the shocked faces of the sempai-tachi who were openly flirting and looking down at them for being middle schoolers. "Hozumi, why is everyone so shocked at your name?"

"Besides the fact that jii-chan is on the board of directors of Meiji Holdings and that otou-san only allows chefs trained with him to work at five-star hotels and owns four 3 star Michelin restaurants?"

"Shoujo-protagonist aura tiny chef say what now? Your grandfather is on the what now and your father does what? I've met your family, been best friends with you since our first year; why am I learning about this now?"

Hozumi blinked at her best friend a couple of times. "I thought you knew that?"

"Woman, I couldn't even cook rice with a rice cooker without screwing something up before I meet you! You mean to tell me that _that weirdo_ is a 3 star Michelin chef! The one that pouts if you don't make him a cute character bento that he can show off to his coworkers. That one?"

"Four times over, and you ate at all those restaurants too." Mahoko froze, trying to remember the time that she ate out with her best friend (honestly too many times to remember specifically which one) with that _weirdo_ (yes that deserved emphasis). "Granted you haven't meet ojii-san yet, but all of otou-san's awards are on display at home."

Mahoko turned to the other three members of their team, who did not look as shocked as she was over this information. The three boys froze, feeling the outspoken demon on their team stare at them. "You three knew all of this and didn't think to tell me?!"

"Honestly? We kind of thought you knew and just treated Chef like a normal person?"

She was just so fucking done with this. She was gonna go back to her happy place and deal with this tomorrow. They just beat high schoolers… They just beat high schools they were going to be going to school within like six months. "Hozumi."

"Hmm~"

"What kind of training did you make us go through that we beat freaking high schoolers we're going to be cooking within six months?"

"Huh, good question."

Scary. Hozumi was scary.

* * *

"We lost… to a middle schooler?" Tanikawa looked like the world had ended. A mere girl, a year younger than him, with a team of five other students (who were also a year younger than him), had beat their team of eight with a perfect score. "Bocus d'Or representative or not, we lost to... to _that_!"

That was Sato Hozumi who was talking to the judges with rainbows and bunnies hopping around her. There was an interview going on that he didn't bother to pay any attention to because he was trying to get over his head that a tiny, girly middle schooler led a five-man brigade de cuisine and beat them. Granted their food looked really, really good. "What do you expect? Sato Hozumi was born into the culinary world with a father like Sato Kazuhiro and a grandfather like Sato Nobuyuki."

"Those… those are names I should know, aren't they?" Miyamoto Yukitaka smacked the first year across the back of his head. "Ow, chef!"

"Sato Nobuyuki, who is her paternal grandfather, help start Meiji Holdings and is still on the board of directors. He's a titan in the culinary world." Oh wow, with a legacy like that to live up to, Tanikawa sort of understood why Sato Hozumi's name would make waves in the culinary cooking tournaments. "Sato Kazuhiro, who is her father, is a god. To be trained under him means immediate placement into a five-star hotel's restaurant. Rumor has it, if he likes you enough, you can work at one of his four restaurants that gave 3 Michelin stars."

"Ri-ight...Hey chef?"

"What now?"

"What's a Michelin star?" Tanikawa wanted to know why all of the sempai-tachi had groaned at him. "Wouldn't, like, five stars be better than 3?"

"Listen you-"

"Chef Miyamoto?" A sweet voice of poison (at least in Tanikawa's opinion) called out. The entire team of high school culinary artists (in their minds at least) turned to the voice of Sato Hozumi with her butterflies and bunnies aura that captured their attention the first time. "It was an honor to compete against you. I look forward to your culinary adventures."

"And to you Chef Sato. Good luck in the Youth Division."

"Merely just a candidate, for now, Chef Miyamoto."

 _Candidate my ass_ , thought the high schoolers collectively. "A single middle school girl leading a team of five through a fourteen-course culinary competition who receives full points and no criticism from the judges? There is a thing as being too humble, Chef Sato."

"I would not have received full points if it were not for the efforts of my brigade behind me, Chef Miyamoto."

Tanikawa's head was going back and forth between the two chefs, it was like a tennis match. Was the winner the one who walks away with the last words? Why must everything be so confusing?

"Support of a brigade shows good teamwork, you yourself crafted the menu and trained your brigade. Take the compliment, Chef Sato."

"HOZUMI! GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT OVER HERE! THE STUPID DEMON IS HERE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Tanikawa watched the young blonde giggle, "It seems I am being called away, Chief Miyamoto. But I will say this, keep impressing me like you have today and I'll make sure to see your name on tou-san's list of interns in the future, Chef Miyamoto."

Did the little middle school girl skip back to her brigade? Like, actually skip? Tanikawa turned back to his sempai who was jaw slacked. "Chef? Does that mean she won the power play between you two?"

Having received no response, Tanikawa studied the little girl. He learned many new things today, the top thing is that _that_ middle school brat was dangerous.


End file.
